A Paladin's Promise
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: Promise - v. 1. A Join in marriage. 2. A declaration that something will be forgotten, hopes will be dashed, that cross-dressing is always an option, secrets are meant to be discovered, that chaos will ensue and love can be found at the oddest of times..
1. Where to Begin

**Disclaimer: **I completely own Naruto and expect compensation for this fanfic in the forms of cash, credit card and/or sexual favors......Just kidding you silly beans! Unfortunately I have no say whatsoever on the ownership of this glorious Anime! Though, how long I spend wishing it were true cannot possibly be calculated.

**Title Explanation: **I'm sure some of you are wondering about the title, so allow me a moment to explain. Most of you know the word Paladin from RPG's and other time-period games as a high level religious figure or healer or something to that effect. But mine definition of Paladin is going to be a little different.

Pal-a-din: n.

1. A paragon of chivalry; a heroic champion

2. A strong supporter or defender of a cause

In this case the Paladin is a Knight. Okay? Okay. Plus I like the use of alliteration, it does wonders for my ego ; )

**Note:** Yes I'm starting _another_ fanfic. God I'm pretty sure I have an ADD ridden muse. My creative focus has the attention span of a squirrel on crack. I'm also pretty certain that had I not typed this next fanfic and posted it, my brain was going to start leaking out of every orifice of my body.....nice visual....

Sorry to those who have been patiently waiting on updates for my other fanfics. They will not be taking a back burner. In fact I hope to update Perfect or Something Like It and Nevermore: Currently Under Construction later this week. It's just that with finals, my life has been hectic. I swear to bob this is the last semester I take 19 hours. I'm just about ready to rip out my own hair and eat it with a side of olives.....yummmm olives......

Yeah, I'm kind of running on three hours of sleep right now only maintaining my zombie like frame by swimming pools worth of Pepsi Max and shopping carts of Pop-Tarts.

Bless those geniuses who thought of extra Ginseng for us sleep deprived study worms.

Well onto the story I guess, but I feel it needs a little explanation. I got this story idea from a dream, which actually seems to be the basis for many of my stories....Ah well, don't be discouraged by the prolog. It might seem a tad confusing, but all's well that ends well.... I hope you like this story. I kind of do, but I don't really have a set structure for where these things go. I just tend to sit down and start writing, letting my imagination take the story away. Seems to have gotten me this far.

**Read A/N: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

So without further ado...

**Prolog:**

Where to Begin:

Hiashi Hyuuga was never one to condone acts of _frivolous_ violence. Don't misunderstand him. He loved a good fight. Combat just happened to be a delicious by-product of augmentation. Empires were sown and reaped on the fields of battle. The thought alone of drawing up tactical strategies and marching upon a neighboring territory was enough to make his blood sing for a lengthy campaign.

He just believed that a Knights' strength was best reserved for more pressing junctures not these silly games his feeble subjects thrived on. But alas, it seemed his masses couldn't get enough of the sound of beating hooves, splintering wood, the sickening crunch of metal and bone. Normally he wouldn't even bother to attend, opting to send his nephew or advisor to sit in on these Jousting Tournaments for him. The smell of unwashed filth and horse droppings amplified by the unforgiving heat, was reason alone to avoid the lists on any occasion. But not today. Today's tournament wasn't even suppose to eventuate let alone he attend it.

Hiashi's brow furrowed.

Why his eldest daughter chose **this** as the manner of deciding her hand in marriage was beyond him. Of course, he had to admit to himself, he did give her the option. Chose a suitor or he would chose for her. It was only by the insistence of his advisor, that he grudgingly agreed to her terms and allowed this childish revelry of an afternoon to take place.

A joust, Orochimaru explained, would not only be fair test of strength and honor to those vying for Hinata's birth right, but also his people would praise him for it. Perhaps he could stomach a few hours of sport.

A swirl of black drew his attention away from the squires lining up to introduce their master Knights to the mob. He bit back a chuckle at his daughters manner of attire.

"You dress as if you attend a funeral, dear daughter, and not your engagement." His eyes drifted over her ensemble of the day; A black gown, with a high-necked collar, the unembellished hems brushing the ground and falling well past her finger tips. Wrapped around her head was a scarf of matching color effectively hiding her indigo locks and face, opal eyes the only thing visible beneath the layers of cloth. She ignored the surrounding noble's scandalized murmurs with detached poise and cold grace. "Still refusing to speak to me I see."

Her silence was his affirming answer.

"Where is your sister?" He inquired after a pregnant pause. A pale hand pulled out a slip of parchment from her long sleeve before holding it out to the Lord. Hiashi smirked at his daughter's stubbornness. He shook his head and opened the folded paper. His eyes danced down the tiny scrawl.

_Father,_

_I beg that you excuse my absence from your side this day. My attention is needed elsewhere._

_Hanabi_

"It seems Hanabi will not be attending the joust." He mused aloud, turning to Hinata, "But you already knew that." Hiashi frowned at his eldests' rigid position. She sat with her shoulders squared back, her head held high, breath even and stoic. "Hinata, can you not at least _pretend_ to enjoy this day?" He admonished with a twinge of guilt.

Silence.

Hiashi let out a deep sigh, rubbing his hand across his brow in exasperation. "Remember this was your choice. I gave you _two_ years to pick a suitable husband and instead of a son-in-law, I got an ulcer. You should be thankful that there are so many left alive, let alone able to mount a horse after your shenanigans to enter...."

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Hinata watched from the corner of her eye as Hiashi's lips continued to move. She couldn't hear his words over the noises of the encompassing arena, but she could only imagine what that man was saying.

She was **not** some _trophy_ to be won! She was **not** some _prize_ to be placed on someone's mantle! She was a women. Independent, Self-Sufficient, and Strong. If her father couldn't see that now, he would before the day was out.

Hinata shifted apprehensively in the saddle, praying to God that Hanabi could keep up the ruse for the rest of the afternoon. Her gloved hands twisted the reins nervously as the time ticked by, each second bringing her closer to the moment of reckoning. Familiar flags of all shades and symbols lined the lists, reminding her of the stakes and what exactly lay in the balance should she win or lose.

Her freedom.

It was at this time that she began to look back, reflecting on what had brought her to this moment. The sounds of the roaring crowd, hungry for action, began to fade, melting into memories of years passed. 12 years to be precise, to the day she met a certain blonde-headed, blue-eyed stable boy.

_Where else to begin, but the beginning...._

**A/N:**I know I know. It seems a little confusing now, but just give it a chance and I think that you'll like it! This prolog is a glimpse. The next chapter will be taking you back to the beginning of the story and how it finally came to Hinata having to fight for her own hand in marriage, so to speak. So basically the rest of the fic, until I build back up to this moment in time, is a major Flash Back! Do you get it? If not just review or pm and I'll try my best to explain it to you! I've always had a thing for complex plots and story lines, I just want you to understand it fully so that you may enjoy!! : )

This will be a **Sasu/Hina/Gaa Fic**. The minor pairings are up for suggestion. So if you have a personal preference review it in and I'll tally up the votes!

Oh, as a side note _Lists_ is a term to describe the roped off area that the joust takes place in. Now, this story will not be historically accurate. I'm sure I'll slip up, so forgive any faux pax. For instance, I don't think they had a term for the medical anomaly 'ulcer' at that time. Just roll with it. And yes, Hiashi will be a tad OOC. Roll with that too.....Please? *Triggers Puppy Dog Eyes of Extreme Cuteness!*

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~Ambrosia


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately despite my rampant wishes upon that star, I still don't own any stock in Naruto....I hate that damn cricket....He lied to me....

**Note:** Okay we are jumping back in time people! I hope you actually read these things or you might be a little on the lost side of confusion. We are hopping on my wicked Wonkavator and going back 12 years from the prolog.

**Hinata**, in this chapter, **will be 7 years old** and **Neji** will be roughly **11**. I know the age differences are greater than in the manga and show, but damn it! I think I'm allowed a little creative license! That means, in the prolog she was 19 going on 20 years of age! Take heed!

Please be sure to read the note's at the beginning of each chapter from this point on to check where you are in the Paladin Timeline! That is my warning for now!

**Thank You's: **I always take a little segment of the chapter up here to put in a shout out to all those who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are so inspiring and I want the world to know! Okay so: Tra-la-la, Reiuko-chan, ShikaMariUchiha, Winterkaguya, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi. Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! I wish you all rainbows and sunshine dust!

And remember to wash, rinse, repeat and-

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Read A/N**

**Chapter One:**

The Beginning:

"Die you Vile Dragon!" He lunged at the bush hacking at it with broad strokes his sword landing hits from all sides. "Ha!" He victoriously shouted into the open meadow bringing down his sword with a finishing blow masterfully severing the head from the body. "You fall prey to my superior fighting skills! Now hand over the Princess!" Naruto demanded of the now very dead bush. "Not talking eh?" He stepped back, drawing forth his stick once more. "Maybe _this_ will loosen yo-"

"B-But Neji," Naruto's ears perked, catching the soft voice floating on the wind. He forgot the dragon/bush and tiptoed to the tree line, his blue eyes searching for-

"C-can't we stay a l-little longer?"

_There! _It was the Princess! It had to be. She certainly looked like one at least. The girl seemed to be about his age, 7-8 summers, with large white eyes. She was dressed like royalty, a dark blue dress with decorated hems that laced up the front with a pale blue ribbon. Her fingers twitched nervously, before she brought a freakishly clean hand up to brush a long indigo bang away from her face.

"No, Hina." A different, significantly deeper voice scolded, drawing Naruto's eye's away from his Princess. Ocean blue orbs narrowed on the towering figure standing grumpily off to the side with his arms crossed.

_A Rival Knight?_

"We must go back now." The long haired boy reached forth and grabbed a hold of the Princess, pulling her roughly towards the forest path leading to the Lord's house.

"But I want t-to stay!" She dug her heals into the ground, struggling to get free. Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion.

_That's no Knight. A Knight _**never**_ hurts the Princess. That means he must be-_

Naruto drew in a abrupt gasp, his eyes narrowing in swift adamance.

_An Enemy....He's come to steal away the Princess._

His fingers clenched around the hilt of his makeshift sword, a small growl rumbling from within.

"Hina, stop this nonsense," Neji adjusted his hold on her arm, tugging harder. The 11 year old, rolled his eyes. He much preferred it when she was cooperative. But today just had to be one of _those_ da-

"Halt you Villainous Scoundrel!"

Neji froze, his right eye twitching as he turned slowly towards the unfamiliar voice. His cold opal eyes gazed passed an equally shocked Hinata, and honed in on an ill-fitting tunic of bright orange. "What did you just call me?" Neji hissed, pulling Hinata behind him.

"A Villainous Scoudrel, you steaming pile of pig droppings!" Naruto lifted the stick leveling the point in the direction of bristling Hyuuga. He bit back a laugh as his enemy's face began to darken to a brilliant color of puce. "I demand that you release the Princess!" Blue eyes glanced over this _Neji_'s shoulder locking with a pair of lavender hued orbs.

Hinata felt her face explode into a violent shade of tomato, her eyes darting to the ground to escape her 'rescuers' look. She hid her shy smile behind a quaking hand. Neji stepped further in front of Hinata, effectively shielding her from the heathen's gaze.

"Leave now and I won't kill you." The elder Hyuuga stated with deadly promise.

"Ha!" Naruto scoffed. "As if _you_ could defeat _me_, you-you Pretty Boy!" Neji's whole body twitched, trying to ignore the soft giggle from behind.

_This is becoming tiresome...._

"And who, _exactly_, are you?" Neji lifted a well groomed brow. Naruto tilted his head with a overt gleam.

"Me?" He pointed at himself, "Why I am Naruto Uzumaki." Said boy gave a lavish bow, "Bravest Knight in all the Land!"

The silence of the forest was deafening, Neji's brow crinkling with strained effort.

"Knight?" The Hyuuga repeated. "You, a Knight?" And then it happened. As if the flood gates of the Konoha river had opened, Neji's laughter began to pour out in racking heaves. It filled the deepest parts of the surrounding forest, echoing in cynical reverberations. "I mean...look at you." He spout between chuckles. "A burlap tunic, muddy boots, and...and what is_ that_?" He pointed at Naruto's weapon. "A _tree limb_?!" Neji bent over in another fit of laughter, exposing Hinata to her saviors line of vision.

Lavender eyes looked on in pity as Naruto's sun-kissed face began to crumble. His once vibrant blue eyes glazed over in hurt before hardening with ice.

"Shut Up!" The whiskered boy demanded lunging at Neji. So blind by his anger, he neglected to see the root until he lurched head first to the forest floor, landing with a sickening-

_Splat..._

This, of course, only led to renewed howls of mocking laughter from the 11 year old. Hinata on the other hand gasped in alarm. She ran to Naruto's side, kneeling on the ground beside his mud splattered head. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out initialed hanky, holding it out for the boy.

"H-Here." The heiress whispered. Naruto pushed himself up, his eyes shifting between the handkerchief and the young girls face in unmasked awe. Her eye's weren't taunting, but kind, full of a compassion he'd never witnessed before. He felt something burn under the skin of his cheeks as he took the offered cloth, not noticing her own cheeks stained crimson.

"Than-"

"I know who you are now." Neji paused catching his breath and looking upon Naruto with a scrutinizing eye. "You're that stable-boy." He sneered as Naruto proceeded to stop dead, his chest constricting uncomfortably. The blonde's eyes fell to the ground.

_Now the Princess will never want me to be her Knight...._

"Come Hinata." Neji held out his hand, willing her to take it. But the young heiress found herself unable to look away from Naruto's defeated figure still slumped in the mud. Her hand unconsciously reached out, her palm rubbing soothing circles onto the poor boy's back, much like own mother did for her when she was sad.

"N-Naruto?"

Neji rolled his eyes.

_This is just great...._

If his younger cousin wasn't taking pity on some dying plant it was a wounded woodland creature, and if it wasn't a one of those it just _had_ to be a peasant. He sighed exasperatedly, bending down and taking her arm and pulling her up. "Hinata, we don't have time for you to pet _orphans_." He smirked as Naruto visibly cringed, the word falling upon his shoulders like a lash.

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but was immediately silenced by a pointed glare.

"Your **father** will be upset if we miss supper." Neji stressed. Hinata bowed her head in silent defeat. If there was one thing she didn't want to do at this point, was upset her father. He was still angry at her for pushing one of his Generals' sons into the pond. She gave one last apologetic glance to Naruto, saddened that he had yet to look up, before walking back towards the path.

As soon as the heiress was out of hearing distance, the older Hyuuga turned. "And just to make things clear." Neji sneered, looking down his nose at Naruto. "**I**'m training to be a _real_ Knight for my Uncle's army. And it is _my_ duty to protect Hinata. You are nothing but a slave. The sooner you learn your place, the easier it will be." Smoothing down his crisp tunic once more, Neji leisurely strolled away.

When the footsteps faded, Naruto finally drew his heavy gaze upward. Tear tracks streaked down his muddy cheeks in glittering rivulets.

"You watch," The boy sniffed, wiping his runny nose on a filth crusted sleeve. "Stupid Neji..." Naruto grumbled standing up. "Thinks he's _so_ much better cause he's got fancy-pancy clothes and money. Well I'll show him!" He finished with a shout into the canopying trees above. With a final nod he trudged back to the stables, dreading the scolding he'd get for skirting manure shoveling earlier.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"P-please Madam K-Kurenai." Hinata implored her tutor. "I promise to w-work extra h-hard t-tomorrow."

Kurenai Yuhi smiled warmly at her student. In all actuality, despite her best efforts to stay detached, the teacher had found herself falling in love with the delicate heiress and thus saw her more of as a daughter than anything else. "I know you will Hinata." She ran her hand through the Hyuuga's soft mop of short locks. "I just wish to know the reason why you are asking to be dismissed early from lessons today. I thought you were excited about learning properties of healing herbs?"

"O-Oh Yes!" Hinata nodded fervently. "I do, b-but there's-w-well-there's t-this b-boy..." She drifted off blushing violently, her wide innocent eyes falling to the floor.

"A _Boy_, Hmm?" Kurenai lifted an amused brow. Hinata nodded again, not meeting her teachers gaze. "Does this boy have a name?" More nodding. "Well?" Kurenai urged gently. "What is it?"

"W-What's what?" Hinata shuffled her feet, indigo bangs curtaining her face. The tutor rolled her deep red orbs. She cupped Hinata's chin bringing her flushed heart-shaped face back up.

"His name, you silly imp!" Kurenai tweaked Hinata's nose affectionately, smiling at the child's playful giggle.

"N-n-n-Naruto." Kurenai's mouth drew downward, her mind recalling the new addition to Gai's stable crew. That boy carried with him the sorrow of ages, having been through so much in so little a time. Both his parents had supposedly perished in the last war, who they were, no one knew. The village elder, Sarutobi had been taking care of him but in his passing, Naruto was left to the streets. It wasn't but two months ago that one of Lord Hiashi's loyal Knights, Kakashi Hatake , came home carting the kid after he had tried to pick-pocket the Knight in the market square. Even though Kakashi had said that the boy was given a job in the stables as a repayment of his debt, everyone around the castle knew it was an act of pity. Having a job at the castle meant food, shelter and clothing, things Naruto had been severely deprived of during his time homeless.

"Kurenai, I-I'm sorry." Hinata gazed upon her teacher's face with open concern. Kurenai blinked, refocusing on her student.

"Whatever for, Hinata?"

"I-I made you c-cry." A tiny finger reached up and wiped a pearl tear off Kurenai's cheek. Hinata held up the bead of moisture on her finger, her face washed with guilt. "S-see? I-I didn't m-mean t-to."

"Oh no sweetie," Kurenai enveloped the small girl in her arms, holding the heiress close. "You didn't make me cry."

"T-Then why?" Hinata mumbled against her tutor's neck, one hand distractedly fingering the lace collar of Kurenai's dress.

"Sometimes grownups just cry. Okay sweetie?" She felt Hinata nod against her shoulder before pulling back and meeting Kurenai's gaze. "I think it's wonderful that you want to play with Naruto. He needs a good friend Hinata. Can you be a good friend?" A grin threatening to split the heiress' face in two stretched across her petite features as the affirmative answer. Kurenai returned her smile. "Good. Now be sure to take Neji wi- What's wrong with Neji?" Kurenai corrected seeing Hinata's face grow solemn at the name of her cousin.

"C-Can I t-take I-Ino?" Hinata asked effectively avoiding the question. Kurenai gave her student a skeptical look but then nodded in acquiesce.

"Alright. But I want you to go straight to the stables, okay? No detours!" She stated firmly, refusing to let go her hold until Hinata agreed with the terms.

"N-No detours!" The heiress saluted like one of her father's Knights before bursting into contagious soft giggles.

"Off with you, imp!" Kurenai shuffled Hinata to the door. "Be back before night fall!" She called to the heiress as the 7 year old disappeared out the door of the classroom and down the corridor in search of her playmate.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"A-Are you s-sure you d-don't want to come i-in?" Hinata questioned. Ino huffed, crossing her arms eyeing the stable like a pile of rotten meat.

"For the last time, Hina, N-O, No! This is-This is a new dress, yeah! A new dress my daddy bought me! I don't want some stinky horse to-to dirty it with his dirtyness! Now hurry up, Kurenai said we had till sunset, and I'm cold." She whined.

"O-Okay. I-I'll be b-back s-soon!" She began to skip towards the barn giggling at her blonde playmate's still, very valid fear of horses. Ever since her father's prized stallion confused Ino's hair as straw and made it a mid-day snack, she hadn't stepped a foot within 20 yards of a horse.

_Here it goes....._

She walked passed the entrance to the horse stalls, instead heading to the voices coming from behind the barn.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"When I was your age," Gai paused leaning a shoulder against the stable wall. His thick eyebrows lifting to reveal a pair of glittering black orbs, gazing passed the large pile of manure, seemingly lost in memory. "I wanted nothing more than to be dashingly handsome and devastatingly strong at the peak of my youth." He pushed off the wall striding forward to stop in front of his stable hands. With a blinding smile and thumbs up, he winked at the pair. "And low and behold. All now may gaze upon the fruits of my labor!" He crouched down and grabbed Rock Lee and Naruto by their shoulders, his eyes darting back and forth between the pair. "If you work with steadfast determination towards your goals, there is no way they cannot come true! For you are invincible with the Flame of Youth!"

"Yes Master Gai! I will do all in my power to accomplish my goals! For I too wish to be devastatingly handsome and dashingly strong!" Lee held up his fist proudly as Naruto palm faced himself in the foreground. Gai's eyes began to fill with tears as he lovingly gazed upon his stable hand.

"You wish too be like me?" Rivers of tears began to course down his face as Lee answered with a -

"Nothing in this world would make me happier Master Gai, than to grow up to be just like you!" Naruto cringed preparing himself for the inevitab-

"Lee!"

"Master Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Master Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Um, N-n-Naruto?"

"Lee!"

"Hinata?!"

"Master Gai!"

"Lee!"

Naruto moved around the embracing pair clad in matching green tights, dropping his manure shovel and motioning the young heiress to follow. The blonde and blue-ette stepped into the barn both taking a spot on a nearby hay bale. A heavy silence fell upon the children, both struggling to find the words that lay stuck to the tips of their tongues.

"I w-want-

"Thanks fo-

They both started at once before chuckling nervously.

"You go first." Naruto offered, placing his hands behind his neck and relaxing back against a horse stall. Hinata flushed considerably, her mouth opening and closing multiple times, vocal cords refusing to work.

"I-I j-jus-....W-Well t-th-....N-Nej....S-see i-it's l-l-l-"

"You want me to start?" Naruto smiled softly, his blue eyes filled with understanding not at all mocking or impatient with her stuttering. Hinata nodded, her eyes falling to pock marked barn floors. "Okay." Naruto sighed loudly leaning forward on his knees. "I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for this afternoon in the forest."

"I'm sorry." Hinata cut in gently.

"Uh?" Naruto looked up into her lavender eyes confused.

"Neji didn't have to be s-so mean." She spoke slowly, choosing her words with effort. "He just doesn't like it when people stand up to him."

"It's okay, Hinata, you don't have too...." He trailed off.

A pregnant pause fell upon the pair, suffocating them in unresolved tension.

"My mommy's gone too." A voice so quiet whispered, that Naruto thought he had imagined it. The orange clad boy reached across the small gap that separated them, taking up the heiress' hand in his.

He marveled at how soft her hands were when compared to his calloused, work broken skin. Her fingers were a little shorter, but they were tipped with the cleanest set of nails he had ever seen. He couldn't see any lines or marks that marred the ivory skin, unlike his. Scars peppered the back of his hand in haphazard dots. Sometimes when the winter nights were nearly unbearable out on the streets he would make shapes by connecting them to take his mind off the cold. As if sensing his unease, Hinata squeezed his hand comfortingly. When his blue eyes dragged up from their entwined fingers, he was met with the warmest most welcoming smile he could remember.

Matching her grin with a dazzling one of his own, they both understood; something inside their stomachs flipped. A pact made without need of words was set in the barn, their hands weaved together in the failing light of day.

_Friends...._

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

**A/N:** Confused? I sincerely hope not. Like I said, there will be time and age jumps till I get to a certain point in the story (and I'll tell you when I get to that point!). So expect a time skip for next chapter! A lot of these first chapters will be focused on Naru/Hina relationship. I repeat though that this is a Sasu/Hina/Gaa ficlet. I just need to establish a legitimate reason why Hinata turns out the way she does later in life!

I know, Neji is kind of a major a-hole in this chapter. But he was also a major a-hole when you first meet him in the anime too. Just give him time. I hope the interaction between character's was believable. I never realized how hard it can be writing dialog for children! I hope they didn't sound to mature. Well maybe Neji can get away with it. If he had a soul it would be equal to that of a 80 year old man.

Remember that minor pairings are up for suggestion. If you have a pair that you would like to see, review it or pm it and I'll tally up the votes! Happy Reading : )

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!!! *PUPPY DOG EYES***

~Ambrosia


	3. Role Play

**Disclaimer: **Despite my best efforts at a Anime coup there is nothing to be done. There fire power and stupid laws are far superior to mine own. Thus it is with the deepest regret that I inform you that I, lowly student and fanfic writer, do not possess any recognizable thing from Naruto. But I am proud to inform that the plot is mine, so steal it, and I'll have my ninja monkeys gouge your eyes out.....

**Note:** All righty. I hope you are reading this! Okay so this update is all about Naruto/Hinata interaction. They will be **10 years old**. Making it roughly 3 years after chapter one. The first two parts in this chapter are flashes, or moments in time demonstrating how close they have grown. The last one is a little longer, just cause I felt like it.....I hope you'll get it once you start reading.

Sorry if this seems rushed and/or boring, but as a writer, I'm eager to begin involving other characters. And I'm sure as a reader you are eager to see them as well.

**Thank You's:** As always, I love taking time out of the update to shout out to those kind enough to review the last chapter. So here's to you: Firegoat, Fences, Winterkaguya, ShikaMariUchiha, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi! Thank's banana bunches for your inspiring words and insights. And though it's been raining for two weeks straight, you guys manage to put a little sun in my step......Wow, that was really cheesy.....Sigh....I'll work on those.....

Read A/N

And remember to wash, rinse, repeat and-

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter Two:**

Role Play:

"I shall Destroy You! Prepare to meet your End!" Naruto lunged, his sword making quick work of the 'Minotaur.' He moved towards his next target; the towering 'Green-Giant of Terror' the second-to-last obstacle between him and his goal. Leveling the colossal enemy with a deathly glare he raised his weapon, "You shall feel pai- No Hina!?" Naruto whined, dropping his arm and turning towards the giggling heiress. He sighed and stalked to stand in front of her. Upon his approach, Hinata coughed away her smile, and sat straight, her face becoming equally serious in regard.

"The Princess is supposed to be _scared_!" The blonde gave the girl a stern glance. "Not _happy_!"

"Why?" She questioned innocently, her opal eyes wide with wonder as she shifted on the tree stump.

"We go over this everytime! Because," Naruto admonished, his look incredulous. "A fierce fire breathing Dragon's about to **eat** her! Would you be laughing if a fierce fire breathing Dragon was about to eat _you_?"

"No." She answered with a shrug.

"Just get scared." He waved, turning back to the 'Giant'.

"But I'm _not_!" Hinata insisted, standing up on the stump and putting her hands on her hips.

"Then _pretend_!" The stable-boy stressed.

"But shouldn't the Princess be happy that her Knight's there to save her?"

"I-I guess...." Naruto grumbled, his back facing the heiress preventing her from catching sight of his beet-red cheeks.

_Her Knight..._ He grinned valiantly, his chest tightening at the possessive label. Her couldn't remember anyone ever wanting him before...

He waited until the heat on his face dissipated before facing Hinata. "Fine," He surrendered the argument. "But could you maybe just scream _a little_ when I start beating the Dragon?" She smiled affirmatively before schooling her features into a mask of fright.

"Please hurry my brave Knight Naruto! Save me from the fierce fire breathing Dragon!" Naruto grinned, his whiskers becoming more prominent as her glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Don't worry my Princess! I shall protect you!" He turned back to the Giant. "Cause I'm the best Knight in all the Land!"

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Naruto's nose twitched as he rolled over onto his back.

_KnockKnockKnock_

There it was again. Blue eyes lazily opened, his hand coming up to rub the boogies from the corners. He looked to the window, taking mental note at the height of the moon.

_KnockKnockKnock_

"Hm?" He sat up, legs swinging out and over the edge of his small mattress. The blonde pushed back the thin wool blanket and stood on sleep wobbly legs. Fumbling over dirty clothes and shoes, Naruto finally managed to make it to his door.

_KnockKno-_

Hinata jumped back as the door swung in revealing a bed-headed Naruto. His unfocused ocean-colored orbs blinked before widening in understanding. She stood there in her long-sleeved nightgown, shivering, lavender hued eyes apologetic and wary. He could barely make out the tracks of moister sparkling on her ivory cheeks in the dim moonlight.

"Bad dream again?" His voice gravely from disuse. The stable-boy's eyes soften when the petite heiress nodded silently, bowing her head in embarrassment. "Well, don't just stand there," He stepped back opening the door in quiet invitation. "You're letting all my warm air out." Opal eyes shot up from the ground, a smile threatening the corners of her lips. She shuffled by as he proceeded to check the servants hall for anyone who might have seen her.

Convinced that they were safe, Naruto turned back to his bed content to see her already scooting under his sheets. He tiptoed across the littered floor and motioned for her to shift over. Immediately after settling back, her hand sought his. They turned on their sides, facing each other in the dark, their twined hands laying between them on the pillow.

"Better?" Naruto grinned lazily, watching her snuggle into his pillow, her indigo hair fanning out in haphazard directions.

"Much." Hinata stated. Just as their eyes began to drift closed, her voice once again cut through the night. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Can you-"

"Yeah, I'll wake you up early before Kurenai has a cow." He mumbled, biting back a shiver of fright, remembering the last time Hinata was discovered missing when the neurotic tutor went to rouse her. "Don't hog all the covers this time...."

"Thanks Naruto." She murmured, the lids of her eyes drifting closed despite her best efforts.

"What are Knights for? It's our job to fight everything, including nightmares."

Hinata's smile stayed on her face even after her breaths deepened, welcoming sleep.

"I'll always protect you, Hina." Naruto whispered, bringing his other hand up to tuck a stray lock behind her ear before falling back into his own torpor.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"I've been thinking." Hinata announced, swallowing at bit of her apple and turning to Naruto. The blonde lifted a brow not looking up from his lunch.

"Afouf whaf?" He struggled through a mouth full of bread.

"What happens if you don't defeat the dragon? Who will keep _you_ safe?" The heiress tested. Truthfully the question had been eating at her slowly over the last couple of weeks. Ever since Naruto accidentally fell into the thorn bush he was attacking and had to call timeout to their game due to injuries. Said blonde was always making it clear that it was a Knight's royal duty to protect the Princess, but who protected the Knight? She was pulled from her silent rumination by Naruto's disbelieving scoff.

"That's a dumb question." He stated flippantly, not seeing the quick shadow of hurt wash over the heiress' features. The stable-boy leveled her with a conspicuous gleam. "I'm the best Knight ever! No one needs to protect me!"

"But just,_ what if_?" Hinata pressed.

Naruto shifted awkwardly on his bum, a frown forming across his brow. Was Hina beginning to doubt his abilities? Did he do something that made him seem unfit to con-

He gasped.

_Stupid thorn bush! I knew she wouldn't forget that so easily...._

"Naruto?"

"What?" He looked up, meeting her wide eyes, realizing she was still waiting for an answer. "O-oh. Well, erm, I don't know." He mumbled after a moments pause, visibly uncomfortable with the interrogation. "Another Knight, maybe?" He watched in puzzlement as a determined smile morphed her features with fixated purpose.

"Then I want to be a Knight too." She declared with Naruto-like-earnesty.

"W-What!?" The blonde sputtered. "You can't be a Knight!" His arms flew upwards before pointing at the plainly disappointed heiress.

"Why not?" She frowned offendedly.

"B-Because," Naruto looked around the meadow as if the answer would somehow spring forth from the treeline. "Because...." His eyes once again landed on Hinata, blue orbs widening. "Because, _you're_ the Princess! If you become a Knight then I can't protect you anymore...." He trailed off, shoulders slumping.

Seeing the dejected hunch in her friends back, Hinata jumped forward, catching his hand in hers.

"No, not like that!" She stressed, bringing up Naruto's face with her free hand, while sitting before him. He gave her a skeptical glance. "If I become a Knight, then we can protect each other!" The blonde sat up straight, running over the option in his head.

"Sooo, I'll still get to protect you?" He asked tentatively, as if fearing the answer. At Hinata's eager nod, his face erupted into a blinding grin. "Alright!" He stood, pulling her up as well. "Wait!" Naruto looked passed Hinata, his eyes focusing on the Princess' tower (tree stump). "Who'll be the Princess then?"

Hinata's brow furrowed in thought. A Princess? They needed to be a girl, obviously. And pretty, just like the ones in the bedtime stories she read to Naruto.

"I Know!" She gasped before running back to the castle.

_______________________

"I don't know about this." Ino crossed her arms, glaring at the tree stump warily. "It doesn't look very sanitary." She sniffed, glancing back Hinata and Naruto.

"Please?"

"Hinata..." Ino whined, dropping her arms and turning to her friend. "Look I just got these shoes, and I don't want to---Don't! Don't give me that look! You know I can't-- Ugggghh! **Fine**!" She stomped over to the stump and threw herself down, pouting. "What are you looking at!?" Ino spat at a shell-shocked Naruto.

"Nothing!" He answered quickly, snapping his jaws closed. Blue eyes drifted to a proud looking heiress. "Are you sure about her? She sure doesn't _act_ like a Princess."

"I _can_ hear you, you know!" The blonde haired girl hissed.

Naruto stiffened, plastering an empty smile on his face and rubbing the back of his head. "My apologies, your _highness_." He drawled.

"Hmph!" Ino crossed her legs, and turned away, grumbling under her breath.

"What now?" Hinata asked looking up at the taller Knight.

"Well, erm, we got you a weapon," Naruto motioned to the small stick in her hand. "You just don't....look like a Knight." He struggled. Hinata looked down at her manner of dress.

It was one of the new summer garments Kurenai had brought her back from the village. The pale pink dress was made of a lighter material, laced up by a bright yellow ribbon in the back.

"What's wrong?" She ran a hand over the embroidered front.

"Oh nothing's wrong," The experienced fighter rolled his eyes. "If you want to pick daisy's." The heiress gave him a questioning glance. "Pants, Hina! Knights wear pant's. How are you supposed to defeat a dragon in a skirt?"

"With style." Came Ino's snort from the tree stump, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Hinata smothered a giggle behind her hand as Naruto shot an accusing glare at the blonde.

"I meant, how are you going to run at monster's and hack them to pieces?"

"I-I don't know." Her head fell forward in defeat.

_So much for being a Knight..._She thought bitterly. Naruto, unable to stand seeing his best friend so upset, began to think....hard. After a few moments silence, only broken by Ino's impatient sighs while she picked her nails, Naruto's head perked up.

"I have an idea!"

"Don't hurt yourself." The new 'Princess' cooed from her 'tower.' Ignoring the barb, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began dragging her back to the castle. "I'll just wait here then!" Ino shouted after the pair, scathingly.

________________________

"They're a little big." Hinata gripped the edges of her cousin's pants in a death hold. It felt.....weird. She'd never worn trousers before, but if it made her a better Knight then she'd do it! Anything to be able to protect Naruto!

Aforementioned blonde, kneeled on the muddy ground in front of her, rolling the up the cuffs to prevent her from tripping when she charged a pact of werewolves. He sat back on his haunches, a hand running through his unruly hair.

"Just tuck your dress into them." He stated, ignoring Ino's gasp of horror in the background. Standing up, Naruto swiped up Hinata's sword and placed it in her hand then took a step back admiring his handy work.

The heiress shifted on her feet, one hand clutching the small tree limb, the other nervously tugging at an indigo bang.

"Well?" She asked sounding anything but confident. "How do I look?"

"Like you dressed in the dark." Ino grimaced from her seat. Naruto rolled his eyes, and stepped forward, affectionately ruffling the blue-ette's head.

"Ready for battle." He said with a firm nod. Pulling out his own sword he turned to face their enemy.....The dreaded Hydra (aka the willow tree). He felt Hinata shudder beside him. "Don't worry, Hina" Naruto gave her a warm smile. "I'll protect you."

"And I'll protect you, Naruto." She responded fearlessly.

"Who's gonna protect me!?" A certain blonde crowed, glaring at the pair of wayward Knights.

"I liked it better when _you_ were the Princess...." Naruto grumbled.

__________________________

**A/N:** Whew! I hope that wasn't boring. I felt as though it was dragging to long. The next chapter, is another time skip to where they are 12 going on 13 or so. Like I said, sorry if this seemed rushed, but I'm eager to start involving other characters, and getting on with the main plot. So until next chapter. Happy Reading : )

Remember to review or pm your favorite minor pair. Major pairing being Sasu/Hina/Gaa. So far I have one vote for Ten/Neji.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~Ambrosia


	4. The First Promise of a Paladin

**Disclaimer:** There is no owning of this Anime what so ever. Just the residue of empty wishes falling to the wayside. I do however am proud to say that the story line is mine, so steal it, and I'll have my ninja monkeys hack you to pieces then display your dismembered body parts throughout the world as warning.....Oh and they'd do it to........

**Note:** Al-righty, I want to think of this chapter as the end of a tiny arch of some sort....Okay so I've decided that the ages of **Naruto, Hinata, and Ino is 12**. That makes **Neji around 16** (and still an a-hole.) The grown up characters in chapter range from 26-47 (may sound random but just roll with it.)

I'm going to give a short pause to *Pat Self on Back* I didn't realize just how much writing I've been doing the last couple days. Holy snap! Finals, Stories, last second Extra Credit. I'm surprised my hands haven't given me the finger, detached themselves at the wrist and jumped a plane to Hawaii or something. (Because if I was a protesting appendage, I'd defiantly do Hawaii.)

**Warning:** Hiashi is major OOC, as he will continue to be. You will not see a oppressive task master. I want him to come off open minded, and subtly supportive to Hinata's ever growing personality. Don't misunderstand, he won't be some pushover. He will be stern when the occasion calls for it, but I like the idea of him laid back. Makes his character more flexible.

Oh and I apologize ahead of time at the jumpiness of the chapter. I'm a tad pressed on time at the moment, perhaps at a later date I'll go back and embellish. But everything should be fine, as long as I get the point of the chapter across. Forgive!!

**Thank You's: **As always, here's my shout out to all those kind enough to review last chapter. So to ShikaMariUchiha, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, and Winterkaguya (who all have been faithful reviewers since the first chapter *fan-girl squeal of Uchiha happiness* You guys are the bestest! I just...*sniff* I love you guys...... I really just want to say Thanks, you help me find inspiration : ) So may the heavens rain gummy bears this day in honor of your awesome!

**Read A/N**

And remember kiddies; Wash, Rinse, Repeat aaaannnnddd-

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Chapter Three:**

The First Promise of a Paladin:

She shifted uncomfortably against the unforgiving wooden church pews, opal eyes struggling to stay open. The heat radiating off of numerous bodies accompanied by the sultry summer morning, did not make for agreeable attention-grabbing conditions.

Sunday's were the best and worst day's of the week. The best because no work was carried out on the Sabbath, therefor leaving the afternoon to her ever ongoing 'Knight in Training' practice sessions, as Naruto so dubbed them. But then the worst; for nothing was more trying on the adolescent mind such as 3 hours of harsh focus, on religion of all things.

Hinata fought back a small giggle, her eyes shooting across the aisle to the servant's pews only to see a certain blonde stable boy drooling into his hymnal. His soft snores barely audible over the incessant drone of Father Kabuto's sermon over the need of serfs and lower class. A sharp nudge to the ribs from a certain Yamanaka had her facing front once more, but not before sticking her tongue out at Ino who rolled her blue eyes at the childish antics.

_She's been hanging around Naru-turd to much...._

"Stop it." Hinata whispered still facing the pulpit. Ino shot her a sideways glance.

"Stop what?" The blonde murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thinking bad about Naruto."

"_What?" _The 12 year old hissed louder than she wanted, drawing stern glances from surrounding nobles....Namely her father. She felt her cheeks warm to a vibrant cherry.

"You _always_ squint your eyes when you tease him." Came Hinata's explanation after a short pause, letting the grownups go back to the sermon.

"Do not." Ino admonished leaning towards her friend with a scowl.

"Do to." The heiress bit back a smile.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do no-"

"Shh!" Neji seethed at the bantering pair from his pew directly behind, effectively hushing the exchange. Their heads bowed forward to hide identical impish grins.

"_Do to._" The blue-ette hummed.

Ino's face pinched into a severe glower.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"A very vehement sermon, Father Kabuto." Lord Hiashi nodded at the clergyman, pausing to speak at the entrance of the fair sized church. "Though I wonder...."

Hinata proceeded to turn a deaf ear on the canonical discussion, opting to search the sea of faces for her fellow Knight. And just as though he heard her silent call through the masses, there he was yards away; waving his arms frantically to catch her attention.

Her eyes fell to the ground, a splash of tomato flooding over the plains of her face. Willing the damning blush away, the heiress looked back up only to smother a snort. Naruto had placed himself behind a rather pompous nobleman, Danzou, imitating the flamboyant gestures with a mocking gleam. He continued to mime until Master Gai popped from the crowed and began pulling the blonde back to the castle by his ear. Hinata gave her best friend a sympathetic grimace,

"-inata. Hinata?" Hiashi's indignant tone broke through her amusement, pulling her to where she stood at present. Schooling her features, she turned back to her father meeting his pointed glare.

"Yes father?"

"Father Kabuto just inquired your thoughts on the sermon this morning." He raised a well groomed brow, a daring spark in his eyes. Hinata gave her father a knowing smile. Unlike most noblemen, Hiashi Hyuuga took the time to listen to his daughter's opinion. Though she had in fact grown more out spoken through the years, she never failed to entertain him with her innocent charm. The same conspicuous charm that led him to her mother.

"No need." Kabuto waved off, "Knowing children her age, I wouldn't be surprised if the topic hasn't already faded from thought." The clergyman chuckled, sending chills of unease down the heiress' spine. She brushed it off, instead narrowing lavender orbs with challenge.

"Actually, Father Kabuto, I found the sermon a little," She struggled to find the word Kurenai had just taught her, "Erm, falla-fallac-"

"Fallacious?" Hiashi offered with a smirk, only to be returned with an appreciative nod.

"Yes, thank you father." The pair of Hyuuga's turned to face the frowning Priest. Kabuto quickly forced an artificial smile.

"Fallacious. Really?" He cleared his throat, smoothing down his robes. "And in what way, may I ask." The clergyman pressed, narrowing his eyes at the heiress.

"Matthew chapter 7 verse 2 states that 'For as you judge, so will you be judged, and the measure-"

"With which you measure will be measured out to you. Yes, and your point?" Kabuto cut in his voice cracking testily.

"Well, my mother always said that in order to be trul-"

"Ah, I see the young Heiress is once again bestowing upon us her," A voice, followed by the spindly form of Orochimaru slithered up next to Father Kabuto, placing a hand on the clergyman's shoulder. "_Nonpareil_ opinion." Yellow eyes flashed down at the 12 year old, a lecherous grin twisting at the corners of his mouth. "As with your spirit," He bowed grabbing Hinata's hand, "So does your beauty flourish with every passing day, Lady Hinata."

Something akin to nausea pushed beneath Hinata's chest, pressing down upon her ability to breath. Unable to voice her disgust, she ripped her hand back to her side. Orochimaru stood, his cold furor hidden beneath a veneer of aloof mirth.

Hiashi chuckled away the tension hovering over the small congregation. "Forgive my daughter, Orochimaru, she is still to young to appreciate such sentiments. My friend, you missed quite the informative sermon this morning from your prodigy." He motioned to the silver haired cleric.

"Yes," The advisor nodded brushing away a lock of lanky black hair from his face. "An unfortunate occurrence, but I was busy preparing for our guest this evening." Hiashi nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Lord Jiraiya's letter did come at an odd time. He was very short in his request for audience with me." He glanced over his shoulder and motioned a stiff looking Neji forward. The teenager bowed in respect before his Lord.

"Yes Uncle."

"Please escort Hinata back to the castle." Was his short recourse. "I must go over the details of Jiraiya's visit with my advisor."

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Do Not!"

"Do to."

"Do NO- You know what? This is getting us nowhere." Ino crossed her arms leveling a stern glare at the heiress. Hinata turned to Naruto motioning him to speak. The stable boy sighed, turning to the Yamanaka.

"She's right, you do squint." He nodded, as Hinata beamed victoriously.

"Oh what do you know?" Ino spat turning flamed eyes at Naruto, "You're about to beat a _bush_ to death with a _stick_. As far as I'm concerned, you lost all credibility years ago." She sniffed pretentiously.

"You're squinting again...." Hinata drawled, tightening the rope around her waist, making sure the pants wouldn't slip as she and Naruto sparred. Perhaps sparred was a little forward. It was more like he spied on the Knights, memorizing as many sword stances as he could before sneaking back and teaching her what he remembered.

"This is your fault!" Ino stomped over, poking Naruto hard in the chest. The stable-boy stepped back, rubbing the bruise forming on his ribcage.

"_What!?_ What did I do?" He whined. Ino snarled.

"Hinata was once a nice, quiet girl. She never disagreed with anything I said." She stressed with more jabs at his arm. "Now look at her!" Ino pointed at the heiress. "She's wearing _pants_, rolling around in the _mud_....and Enjoying It!" The ranting blonde shouted, "You did this! I hope you're happy, Uzumaki. You took a perfect Lady and turned her into a **Pig Farmer**!"

Naruto gave Hinata a pleading stare, his blue-eyes wide with panic.

_'Help me!'_

He mouthed to the giggling Heiress. Hinata let the abuse continue a few moments longer before stepping between the two blondes.

"Ino, st-"

"HINA!"

"Uh-Oh." The heiress groaned, Neji's call echoing in the small meadow with a quake of dread.

"Well don't just stand there!" Ino waved. "I'll stall him, you turn back into a girl!" She said with an obvious glance at Hinata's attire before running to the tree line to head off the older Hyuuga.

"You don't think he found out about us stealing his clothes do you?" Naruto asked worriedly, kneeling down to help Hinata with the rope around her waist, while she pulled the dress back over her head and chemise.

"I don't think so." Hinata bit her lip, fingers nimbly lacing the purple ribbon through the front.

"Gah!" Naruto threw up his hands, with a huff. "Did you have to double knot this thing?" He denoted the still very tight rope.

"Ino!" Neji warned near the meadow's edge, "If you don't get off my leg now, I will be forced to use excessive measures." Hinata and Naruto froze, both jumping apart. The heiress pulled down her dress, hoping the long skirt hid the bulge of rope and trousers. A few moments later, Neji burst into the clearing followed closely by a guilty looking Ino.

He directed a disturbingly sour frown at the stable-boy before turning to Hinata.

"Hina, your father re-" He drew up short, his opal eyes narrowing at the ill-fitting dress about her waist. The Hyuuga coughed, "Requests Naruto Uzumaki's presence at the castle this instant." With that said he spun heel and stalked out of the forest.

_Perhaps Hina should lay off the danish.... _

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

"It'll be fine." The heiress insisted quietly.

"I don't know," Naruto paced the corridor as Hinata sat by waiting until he was called into her father's study. She leaned her head back against the stone wall contemplating what her father wished of him. As far as she knew, he didn't mind her being friends with the stable-boy nor did he ever mentioned their thievery of trousers.

Before she could sink deeper into thought, Orochimaru opened the study door. He smirked at Hinata, stepping back to allow the 12 year old boy to pass. Seeing the sweat beading across his furrowed brow, Hinata grasped Naruto's hand in hers. She squeezed the calloused fingers comfortingly, smiling up into his blue-eyes. Opal orbs softened in understanding, willing away her Knight's unease.

Naruto looked down at their twined hands, feeling the soothing presence that was Hinata wash over him, calming his frayed nerves. With a deep breath and nod, he dropped her hand and walked through the threshold.

______________________

"My God," A deep voice drew the teens attention to the fireplace. Lord Jiraiya was well aware that his presence was shocking to behold at first glance. His long white hair hung down his back in haphazard spikes, the twin crimson birthmarks running from the corners of his eyes to his chin only added further to his wild appearance. He was a man of girth, though still broad of shoulder and back. But it wasn't his image that had him standing in attention. It was the young boy in poised before him.

Ocean blue-eyes, blonde hair, whiskered cheeks tanned from days in the sun.

It was him, the spitting image of his father. Plastering a large grin on his face he walked forward, placing to large hands on the boys shoulders and crouching down to meet him eye to eye. He wanted to see the boys' reaction when he told him the grand news. For this was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze, Greatest Knight to have ever walked land.

And Jiraiya was here to make sure the boy followed in his father's footsteps.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Naruto was numb. He's body walked the familiar steps to the meadow where he agreed to meet Hinata, but his mind was frozen. Half of him was waiting for the other shoe to drop, or his eyes to open and see this for what it had to be, a dream.... But it never dropped. He didn't wake up. He came to an abrupt halt, a hand stretching up to rub the back of his neck.

_A Knight? I'm gonna be a _**Real**_ Knight? Like my Father.......A Knig-_

His feet started to move once again picking up the pace as he went.

_A Knight. I'm going to be a Knight! _He sprinted for the meadow where his Hina waited.

He burst into the clearing, his eyes immediately falling on the nervous looking Heiress. Without second thought he ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and lifted her in the air.

"A Knight, Hina!" He spun her, a great bark of laughter following his declaration. "I'm gonna be a Knight! Me?! A Knight!" No matter how many times he said it, it still didn't seem real.

"W-What!?" The blue-ette's eyes grew large, Naruto setting her down before proceeding to jump around the meadow like a boy possessed. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" She stepped towards him tentatively. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"A Knight, Hina. Lord Jiraiya is going to make me a Knight, like my father!"

"Your father?" Hinata's head began to spin. What was going on?

"Sit down and I'll explain it!"

As soon as the heiress was settled, Naruto launched into the tale Jiraiya had just told him minutes ago.

"My father was Minato Namikaze, the greatest Knight to have ever lived." He stated proudly, "After he met my mom Kushina Uzumaki, in Wind country, they married in secret and decided to retire to Konoha, and live a life of peace and quiet. But my father's enemies followed him here," Naruto's eyes grew dark focusing beyond Hinata. "Lord Jiraiya said he's been looking for me ever since he heard my father and mother were murdered. But because I have my mother's name, he didn't know who I was until he received the letter from Sarutobi." Again Naruto paused, his thoughts drifting back to the old man that took him in for the first 5 years of his life. "He would have come and gotten me sooner, but his land has been at war with the Akatsuki, preventing him from coming until now."

"So you're a Knight." Hinata repeated feeling the words roll of her tongue.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed nodding, "I'm a Knight." He whispered actually believing it. Blue locked with opal, tumulus emotions whirling by at such speeds it made them dizzy with euphoria.

"What now?" Hinata asked softly looking away towards the sun as it slowly sank beneath the tree line. Naruto followed her gaze, grabbing her hand.

"I'm leaving." He whispered, turning to face her. She didn't look at him, instead the heiress felt her head fall forward, an unnamed pain descending heavily on her shoulders. She willed the tears away, refusing to break down. Not now, not when he was so happy.

"When?" Her voice cracked.

"Tonight." At this answer, Hinata couldn't help but stiffen and meet Naruto's saddened gaze.

"Tonight." She repeated, squeezing his hand disbelievingly.

"Jiraiya needs to head back. He only just found enough time to get me now. If I don't go tonight, it could be another 4 years before I get th-"

"Go." Hinata looked away, sniffing. She lifted her free arm and wiped away the pearl tears with her sleeve. With a hollow smile she met Naruto's breaking resolve. "Go, Naruto. This is your dream, your chance. To not go would be stupid." She forced a laugh. "I'll miss you."

He stood pulling her up. Reaching forward he ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'm just going to learn to be a Knight, Hina. That shouldn't take forever. I'll be back before you know it." Her head shot up with a hope-filled gleam.

"Really?" She breathed.

"Of course or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, bravest Knight-

"In all the Land!" They chimed together, Hinata releasing a bout of honest giggles at the end. She felt the heat of his gaze on her face, a familiar bloom of tomato poured across the bridge of her nose, pooling in her cheeks.

"You'll wait for me?" The ex-stable boy implored. She tilted her head, eyeing him puzzled. "Come on, Hina. It's just like the stories you read to me." He pressed grabbing both her hands, swinging them playfully. "The Hero, that's me, always comes back to marry the Girl, that's you. Then they live Happily Ever After!"

Hinata froze, her eyes and jaws widening in bewilderment. Her vocals cords locked up, only allowing her a high squeak as retort. Naruto laughed, leaning forward and kissing her on the nose.

"I'll take that as a Yes!"

And then, just as quickly as Naruto Uzumaki came into her life, he was gone. But not without his final declaration ringing in her ears.

"You _better_ become a Knight too, Hina. So we can protect each other!"

~~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: Alright, honest opinions. Was it terribly rushed or anti-climactic? I would very much appreciate some feed back on this particular chapter if you please!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Happy Reading : )

~Ambrosia


	5. How Not to Spy 101

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the anime. But sometimes I like to pretend I do and take handouts from stupid people..... The plot however is mine and I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't try to steal it. Honestly you people have no idea how hard it is to train Ninja Monkeys into chopping off a persons toes. And that is exactly what will happen to you if you try to steal my plot line. So please, spare me endless hours of sleep deprivation and banana cultivation, and just read and enjoy.

**Note:** Alrighty, here we are, ready to start a new arch of sorts. This one will be focused on the training of Hinata. So I hope you like it. Oh and in this chapter she and Ino and the other characters from team 8 are 13-14 years old. The older two are around roughly 26-28, that area.

Sorry that it has taken me this long to update, moving out of the dorms kinda sucks....

You never realize how much crap you can accumulate in a single school year until you actually have to pack it. Like two nights ago I found a roll of police tape and a parking cone in my closet. One: I have no clue how it got there; Two: I think my roommate might be a Klepto....

So yeah, sorry, hopefully I'll have a little more time now.

**ThankYou's: **As always, here's my shout out to all those kind enough to review last chapter. So to Reiuko, Winterkaguya, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, Firegoat, ShikaMariUchiha, SHeWithNoName, and Curatorangelus (who reviewed twice, big cookie!) Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate the support and am happy that you enjoy the story thus far! : )

Chocolate covered Gummy Bear Hugs to all!

**Read A/N**

And remember to always; Wash, Rinse, Repeat and-

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Chapter Four:**

How Not to Spy 101:

"Are you done yet?" Ino swatted the branch of ripe leaves away from her face with a huff. Hinata felt the muscles in her jaw tighten and twitch. Taking a controlled breath, she redirected her lavender eyes from the small practice grounds to the prissy Yamanaka to her right.

"No." The heiress hissed quietly. "The same answer it was five minutes _ago_ and the one it'll be when you ask five minutes from _now_." She adjusted her grip on the tree trunk. Good Lord, she could only imagine the repercussions if she slipped from this height. If her the fall wouldn't kill her, Kuranai surely would. This just so happened to be the third lesson she skipped this week in order to catch the Knight's while training.

"Whatever…." Ino grumbled, sitting back against a particularly thick branch picking her nails, one leg curled beneath her, the other dangling down. Hinata watched the blonde a few moments before turning back to the near empty meadow.

One year. One year since Naruto Uzumaki left her standing in the moonlight, red faced and speechless. Hinata reminiscently touched the tip of her nose. She could still feel his lips; chapped from the sun and yet their effect lasting to still give her goose bumps at a whim.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Ino scoffed, leveling her friend with an accusatory glance.

"N-no." The blue-ette insisted, turning away from the Yamanaka. Said teen leaned forward nudging the heiress in the back, causing the Hyuuga to clutch a nearby branch in a death grip. A torrent of leaves shook loose, dancing their way to the ground.

"Yes you are!" The blonde exclaimed ignoring the frenzied breaths escaping her friend at an alarming rate. The blue-ette recovered her balance, eyes widening at the puzzled glances leveled in their direction from the field.

"Shh!" Hinata scolded, slapping a hand over the blue-eyed girls mouth. "They'll hear us." Ino's orbs narrowed, smacking Hinata's appendage away.

"Why are we even here?" She asked dryly, turning to the practicing teenage boys. Ino lifted a well-groomed brow. "Not that I mind the view." She drawled licking her lips at a particularly fine looking specimen. Hinata sighed.

"You're the one who said that I needed to _'Expand my horizons._'" She air quoted.

"I think you took my words a little out of context." Ino sighed, rubbing her temples. "When I said that you should stop your unhealthy obsession with mutilating shrubbery, what I meant was that you should instead shift your focus to turning back into a girl." She winced at the delivery. "Lets face sweetie, you're not getting any younger."

"I'm 13-"

"Details," Ino waved off Hinata's baffled inturruption, "13, 30, What's the difference?" The blonde shrugged, flipping her bangs, "The fact of the matter is, no _respectable_ man of any clout is going to want his wife brandishing sticks and wearing trousers under her skirts."

"I told you already." Hinata stated determinedly. "I'm going to be a Knight."

"Right," Ino drawled slapping her hands and sitting forward. "Hinata, becoming a Knight to please Naruto only seems like a good idea now because, well, "She shrugged, "You're stupid. No offense." Ino added seeing the complete flush of irritation wash down Hinata's face.

"None taken." The heiress growled through grinding teeth.

"Think about it." Ino continued, patting Hinata on the back, "Do you _really_ believe that when Naruto returns he'll want a cross-dressing pig farmer for a spouse?" She sighed comfortingly, not seeing her friend clench her shaking fists to prevent them from pushing the blonde out of the tree. "I don't think so. So lets just go back to the castle, get you changed into a dress, and ask Kuranai to take us celebratory shoe shopping!" She grinned excitedly.

"Ino," Hinata whispered closing her eyes tightly.

"Yes?" The blonde blinked innocently, her smile falling slightly.

"I'm going to forget you said tha-"

"If it was stealth you were aiming for," A voice amusedly dropped in, soon followed by the upside down head of Kakashi Hatake complete with torso and crossed arms. "I would suggest less talking."

Both girls simultaneously squealed and slipped backwards off the safety of the branches, legs and arms flailing haphazardly in gravity ridden flight. Duel screams of shock echoed throughout the training fields to Konoha and beyond.

Hinata tensed preparing for a rough impact but was, however, stopped short from the ground by a pair of strong arms. And by the lack of sickening crunch next to her, she assumed the same for Ino.

"God must have smiled on me this day." A gravelly male voice cooed above her. Hinata's eyes burst open at the proximity of said voice, jumping slightly when locking onto a pair of curiosity-lit orbs. She blinked, pulling her head back and tilting it to the side inquisitively.

He was rather handsome, she noticed, with brown shoulder length straight hair, large hazel eyes, and a sharp but well proportioned nose. In-between his pale lips flicked a piece of tall grass. Recognizing the appreciative gleam dancing behind her lingering stare, the man proceeded to grin impishly, revealing a row of perfectly straight teeth.

Oh yeah, this guy was a looker, and what was worse was that he knew it.

Hinata blushed a violent shade of cherry, eyes falling to her twitching fingers.

"Unhand me you heathen!" Ino screeched, drawing both Hinata and her saviors eyes to where the blonde remained trapped in another boy's unyielding grasp. The Yamanaka rebelliously trying to loosen his hold on her legs and shoulders by way of sharp elbows. This boy looked around her age with a wild mane of brown hair, and matching tattooed cheeks. His teeth were a little shaper than one would consider normal, giving him almost a feral continence.

"I think the words you're looking for, " He stated dryly before dropping her to the ground in an unceremonious heap. "Are _'Thank you.'_"

Ino blinked abashedly from her new position, her pretty face marring deep into a scowl. She narrowed her blue-eyes at the boy, mentally taking note of the mud puddle that she now resided in. "This dress," She hissed pulling up a piece of ruined, dripping lace, "Cost more than your life."

The boy bowed in mock fealty. "My apologies, your Highness."

"You'll pay for this." Ino growled, standing up, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "When my father hears how I've been-"

"Been what?" The boy cut in. "Climbing tree's? Running around without escort?" He arched a brow. "Spying? I...."

"I'm Genma by the way." His eyes flickered to Ino and the growling brunette, "The other one is Kiba."

Hinata tuned out the squabbling couple a few yards away, and redirected her attention to the boy whose arms still cradled her.

"Hinata." She nodded, her eyes traveling down to to her precarious position. "Could you maybe put me down now?" Genma's face lit up with a dashing smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata," He breathed blatantly ignoring her request. "I must say," He continued, "I've never had the pleasure of meeting an Angel before. I must know, did it pain you to fall from Heaven?"

"Don't tell me that actually works..." A deadpan voice cut in from behind. Genma craned his neck rolling his eyes at the approaching figure.

"Go away, Shino." The older knight seethed, while Hinata shifted uncomfortably. She glanced over Genma's shoulder catching sight of the new addition to the group. He seemed to stand taller than the others, a high neck of chain-mail effectively hiding the bottom half of his face, while his eyes stayed shadowed by jagged bangs.

"And leave you to your fondling of summer maidens?" Shino tilted his head in challenge. Genma sighed defeatedly, lowering Hinata's feet to the dewy grass.

"You're just jealous because the closest you've come to fondling maidens, is the _sheep_ you spend your nights entertaining." The elder Knight smirked.

"What's this talk of fondling?" Kakashi mused jumping down from one of the lower branches and landing with feline grace.

"That's it!" Ino shouted, throwing her hands up before using them to push Kiba away. "We're leaving!" She marched over to where Hinata stood, surrounded on three sides by men. Ino stomped towards the happenstance assemblage butting her way through the wall of testosterone; her normally immaculate ponytale had fallen, frayed pieces of straying blonde hairs flew about her red face wildly. Her once lavender dress, embellished by lace and hand sown stitches straight off the trading vessel from China, was now coated in a fine layer of mud, and grass, carrying a whiff of what Hinata could have sworn was cow manure.

"Are you okay?" Genma's hazel orbs widened in shock, taking in the Yamanaka's appearance, one hand going to his nose to fend off the offending odor that surrounded her. Ino turned to face him, a promise of violent death glittering from the depths of her crazed, blue eyes.

"_Okay?_" She breathed implausibly. "Do I **look** okay to you?"

Genma stepped back holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright, stupid question, I get it."

The blonde continued to stare him down, the rest wisely choosing to excerise their right to silence. An iron curtain smothered the group, underlined by the buzzing of flies that had begun to amass around Ino's crown.

"Let's go, Hinata." Ino stated, suctioning onto her best friends forearm and tugging her forward into a stumbling gait. "_This_ is **exactly** why I didn't want to come here! But did you listen? Oh no! _'It'll be fine, Ino'_, you said, _'Nothing to worry about, Ino,'_ _'We won't get caught!'_ Stupid, filthy, barbarians...." She grumbled, the dripping hem of her skirt slapping at her ankles with each step. "Wait till my father gets done with th-"

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Kakashi's black orbs raised from the book in his hands, resting on the heiress with a regaling twinkle. The heiress winced, her feet becoming frozen to the ground, she faced the elder Knight with a guilty skepticism. Had the lower half of his face been visible beneath the cloth cover, Hinata was sure she would have seen the amused twist at the corners of Kakashi's mouth. Genma snapped his fingers, leveling Hinata with a startled cast.

"Ah, I _knew_ I recognized those eyes from somewhere!"

"Hm," Kakashi reflected thoughtfully, "Why would the eldest daughter of one Lord Hiashi Hyuuga be skirting her lessons, spying on Knights, and sporting ill-fitting trousers no less?" He listed tapping his clothed lips. Hinata kept silent. "A riddle then?" Kakashi raised both brows looking at his men.

"Perhaps we can obtain more informative answers from her cousin." Shino offered.

"Or father." Kiba volunteered.

Hinata's eyes snapped upward, her opal orbs wide with panic guilty tears. "I can't tell you." She whispered desperately. If anyone knew, she'd never be allowed out of her room again, that she was sure of.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to council with Lord Hyuuga then." The Hatake lamented, motioning for the rest of his Knights to follow.

_Now I'll never become a Knight...._ Her face fell,_ I'm sorry Naruto...._

"Wait." Ino sighed tiredly, stepping in front of her crest fallen playmate of 12 years. Hinata eyed the back of Ino's head, cautiously wondering on what was about to come out of the blonde's mou- "She wants to be a Knight." Ino stated flippantly.

Lavender hued eyes blinked, alarm shooting through her system at an unprecedented rate. She fought the urge to pummel the closest living being which just so happened to be the tattletale not standing but two feet away.

"A Knight." Genma repeated slowly, glancing at Shino and Kiba out of the corner of his eye. "Hinata Hyuuga wants to be a Knight?" The words weighed awkwardly off his tongue. Hazel orbs turned to Kakashi who was looking passed the Yamanaka at the heiress. The blue-ette met his aporetic skepticism with narrow undercurrent of determination.

There was something there, the battle worn Knight nodded to himself, biting the inside of his cheek. Something promising. A spark of plucky resolution, that if fanned, had the potential to burn brighter than any flame in all of Konoha. He could see it in the way she held her ground, feel the temerity in her poise. The same spark that had Naruto clawing his way to his own dreams.

_Hinata Hyuuga wanted to be a Knight...._ He chuckled, shaking his head. Kakashi eyed the Hyuuga and shrugged, pocketing his book,

"Okay."

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

**A/N:** Alrighty, like I said, this is the start to another mini-arch of sorts revolving around Hinata's training. It should only be about two more chapters, maybe three depending on my schedule. Nore character's to introduce, and plot line to lay down and then we can bring in the babes....(Oh and by babe's I mean Sasuke and Gaara of course X D)

Hope you liked this one. And sorry it took so long to update.

So until next chapter. Happy Reading : )

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~Ambrosia


End file.
